1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for synthesizing a multiview image using two images from a stereo camera and a depth map, and more particularly, to an apparatus for synthesizing a multiview image using two images from a stereo camera and a depth map in which, video images obtained from a pair of cameras are processed in real time and a video image obtained from a virtual camera between the pair of cameras is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of visualization or imaging for entertainment, it is often desirable to view a scene from an arbitrary position. To obtain the desired image, one can imagine a system which uses many cameras installed at all the required positions or mobile cameras. However, such system may prove to be impractical or too expensive especially if many positions are required.
One method to overcome this problem is to place cameras at a few strategic fixed locations, and to generate new video images of the scene as viewed from a new virtual camera located somewhere between the real cameras. The virtual camera video image must be generated by combining the data from the real cameras. This process is quite difficult, especially when we consider that video images must be processed at about 30 frames per seconds